


It feels good.

by Robeccafan786



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cutting, Glad Aaron, M/M, Robert needs to be with Rebecca, hurt robert, poor robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeccafan786/pseuds/Robeccafan786
Summary: Aaron cuts Robert when he says





	It feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Robert and Aaron have split up! Can't wait for him and Rebecca to start a family!

"Cut me!" That's what my "husband" says and I want to do it. Cause him the same pain as he caused me

I grabbed his arm and placed it on table not letting go he looked at me with panic but he said cut me and that's what I'm  
Gonna do.

I picked up the glass and dragged it down his arm making sure I dug deeper and deeper. He hissed in pain and I smiled finally! He deserves it.

I let him go and he falls to the floor crying. I grab hold of his hair and pull it he hisses in pain and it's the best feeling ever.

I let him go and text Rebecca who comes running and tell her she can have him. 

They deserve each other..

**Author's Note:**

> This should have happened 
> 
> Feedback appreciated


End file.
